


Trip for Two

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong take a little trip.Originally posted on AFF on 4/12/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/937187/trip-for-two-bigbang-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Trip for Two

They were going to JeJu Island for the weekend. It was to be their last private trip for a while- the album and MV were finished, and everything was about to kick off into high gear. They were using this last weekend to get away, to have some time just for themselves to revitalize and strengthen their bond.

 

 

Jiyong was busy making all of the preparations and Seunghyun was in charge of packing. It would all be very light, since they would only be gone from Friday evening to Sunday evening. Jiyong didn't want any kind of agenda- all he wanted to do was bask in the warm weather and sit and stare at the grass. He needed to rest his mind before the onslaught of promotions and touring.

 

 

“All set, hyung?”

 

Seunghyun smiled, zipping up Jiyong's bag. “Ready when you are,” he said, handing it over.

 

Jiyong frowned. “This is awfully light, hyung. Are you sure you remembered everything?”

 

Seunghyun scoffed. “I can't believe you don't trust me! I have your kitty toiletry bag, and even the stuffed Gaho I designed just for you.”

 

Jiyong blushed. “I'm sorry, hyung.” He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. “I'm just anxious, I guess. We won't get another trip like this for ages and I just want everything to be perfect.”

 

Seunghyun smiled, dimples flashing. “We'll be together. How much more perfect could it get?”

 

 

 

 

Later that night, the stillness of JeJu Island was broken by a dragon's angry roar. “Hyung! YOU ONLY PACKED UNDERWEAR FOR ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO OUT LIKE THIS?”


End file.
